Edward's Tears
by EdWarded
Summary: I walked into the room to see Edward on the floor. "Bella, I killed you. I took your life when I left and mine life is gone too." Bella finds Edward after she jumps in New Moon in his empty room of the Cullen's house. Please tell me what you think! r&r Pl
1. Edward's Tears

Edward's POV

Nothing. I was nothing. There was nothing. Nothing, over and over everywhere I looked. Prying my eyes open I saw an empty room. The board's bear and the floor held no objects. This room reminded me of me. All it once contained that filled it with life stolen. So blank and empty like my withered frozen heart.

I had just moments ago lost the one holding my life. Bella. Bella. My Bella, lost forever taking my spirits with her death.

Why? Why her? Why did she jump into those vile twisting waves? Why? The questions swirled in my head but yet still I find no answer.

I have sat here for days not caring to count them as they passed. I could feel the hunger try to shred me with razor claws but it was no pain in comparison. I felt something upon my cheek though I did not move my limp body from the floor.

My life, my meaning, my, Bella was over.

Bella's POV

"Alice, please. I can't." I whispered pleading for her to understand but her face has solid.

"Bella, I have seen that this is the best thing for you right now and not just your life depends on this." She told me strictly getting out of the car. I sighed and opened my door also.

We were standing in front of a timeless white house, the Cullen's house. I felt a dull pain in my chest as I tried not to think of all the memories that were held in this house for me. Thankfully Alice was here to dull that pain that would have me on my knees.

"Come on." Alice said stiffly making it clear I was not to argue. We walk up the steps and through the door. A sharper pain hit me causing me to catch my breath. Memories hit me hard and I clung to Alice. She led me till we stood outside a familiar door. Alice nodded towards it.

My hand shook as I reached for the door. I stopped when my hand touched the golden knob. "Bella, you need to know the truth." Alice said telling me to continue. I quickly ripped open the door.

"Edward?" I barely breathed out.

"Oh my god." Alice whispered her hands flying to her face.

Edward lay slumped against the wall dead and lifeless. One of his legs was bent at the knee the other laid strait indicating his fall against the wall. Both of his hand turn upward limply from the ground as though he didn't bother to move them. A dead cold look in his eyes mixed with anxiety and disbelief. But this was not what Alice and I gaped at.

Edward was in tears silent sobs shaking him. His eye brimmed with a thick red and slid down his cheeks. Edward was crying blood. Edward crumpled on the floor looking like a symbol of grief in a pool of blood.

I couldn't hold myself any longer and ran stumbling to Edward's side. "Edward! Edward, answer me! Edward, please." I begged. I took his face in my hands and looked him in the eye. "Edward, sweetheart. Please."

His eyes turned to look at me but they were still lifeless. "I killed you, Bella." Edward's voice shook with his sobs. "I killed the one thing I loved." Edward took a jagged breath. "I tried, Bella. I tried so hard to protect you." I listened in disbelief. "I nearly died when I left. But, Bella, you're gone and I'm dead. It's my fault. It's all my fault." Edward stopped and shook harder with sobs.

"Shh, it's okay, Edward I'm here. I won't leave you." I chanted wrapping my arms around his quivering shoulders. Edward folded into me. He grabbed shakily to my shirt and buried his face into my shoulder. And at this moment I could care less about the blood soaking through my shirt. I chanted to him trying to stop his tears.

Finally, when Edward died down I lifted his face to mine. "Edward, I'm not dead you didn't kill me. And even if I had died it wouldn't be your fault." Edward didn't let his eyes meet mine. "Edward, look at me!" Edward closed his eyes briefly as if in pain then brought his eyes upon mine. "Edward, I'm still alive. Ask Alice." I pointed to the pixie in the doorway. Edward tore his gaze from me to Alice. They stared at each other for a minute.

Then without any warning I was against Edward. I heard him take in shaky breath of me from my hair. "My, Bella. My, Bella." Edward chanted softly seeming unconscious of his lips moving.

"I'm here, Edward." I whispered to him softly.

"Bella, I'm so sorry." Edward glanced at my eyes. In that second I could see the months of anguish and pain that came with leaving me. It broke my heart to a thousand shard of glass. I felt warm tears on my face. "I'm sorry, so sorry. I'm so sorry, Bella." Edward rocked me back and forth. We sat for a length less period. I started to fall asleep in Edward's arms.

"Bella, you look tired." Edward lifted me off the floor and into his cradling arms.

We came to my house and Alice brought me inside and up to my room where Edward laid waiting. I hurried to his side on the bed and snuggled close to him breathing in his intoxicating scent. Edward hummed my lullaby to me as I drifted of. I heard him say, "Sleep my Bella, my angel. I will be here when you wake." With that I drifted to a dreamful bliss.

FIN!!

**SO LIKE IT? HATE IT? LET ME KNOW!!!**


	2. Edward's Tears 2

_**All right so I have had a few people practically yelling at me for more so I here is Edward's point of view when he first sees Bella. **_;}

Edward's POV

I faintly heard the sound of voices and footsteps but I couldn't seem to focus on them. I was in dark pool of water. It was so thick but I cared not to swim, just drown instead. I was a monster. I was the reason Bella jumped from the rock edge. I killed the one true chance of ever having a complete heart and now both the pieces shattered like glass into small cutting shards.

I think I heard the sound of a door creaking open with a sound of gasps. Was someone here? I thought quickly but the question meant no importance to me. That was when I heard something that made me sure somehow I had lost it.

"Edward! Edward, answer me! Edward, please." I heard Bella's sweet voice call. I felt two small familiar. "Edward, sweetheart. Please." Bella begged me.

I turned my eyes slowly toward the tantalizing angel in front of me. She was just as I remembered. Her deep brown eyes were worried and sad but still inviting. I had taken her life and now god played with my broken soul in this dream. "I killed you, Bella," My voice shaking with my sobs. Thoughts of Bella's smiling happily teased me. "I killed the one thing I loved." The words made me take in an irregular breath loudly.

"I tried, Bella." I breathed out knowing if I spoke any louder I would fall over the edge. "I tried so hard to protect you." I thought of all the times with me catching Bella as she stumble and the scarlet blush that radiated her skin. I looked down trying to concentrate on the last few words I needed to say. "I nearly died when I left. But, Bella, you're gone and _I'm_ dead." I breathed in once more. "It's my fault." I shook my head. "It's all my fault." I cowered in an anguished cry shaking violently.

"Shh, it's okay, Edward I'm here. I won't leave you." Bella cooed soothingly in my ear and wrapped herself around me. I took her willingly folding into her smooth curves, grabbing on to her shirt fearing at any minute she would disappear and snuggling into her shoulder. I felt Bella's shirt soaked by that hardly concerned me at this moment.

I sobbed for what was a timeless period and all the while curled up in the frail grasp of Bella. I didn't believe she was sitting here with me in her arms. I could never be so lucky. I vowed not to look at her cherubic face no matter what. I pain would be unbearable afterwards. I felt myself calming down slightly.

"Edward, I'm not dead you didn't kill me." I suspected she would say that but I couldn't help the presence of hope that appeared with it. It was quickly covered by doubt. "And even if I had died it wouldn't be your fault." I leaned my head downward and placed the blame where it rightfully belonged, on my shoulders. Bella noticed my avoidance.

"Edward, look at me!" She demanded voice cracking slightly. I closed my eyes preparing for the pain then slowly brought my eyes upon the angel in front of me. She had a pleading expression trying to make me believe.

"Edward, I'm still alive." Bella insisted. "Ask Alice." Bella tried as soon as she saw me doubt her.

I reluctantly lifted my eyes from my beautiful and looked towards my sister. Alice's thought were frantic I saw flashes of memories. First, I saw Bella spreading her arms out a small smile playing on her lips and her jumping of the edge.

Before I could react another flash with Bella and a boy who Alice informed me was Jacob and pulled her from the water. It switched then to them getting here and me sprawled across the floor. My Bella was alive.

I threw myself against her carefully but as fast as I could. I laid my face in her hair and smelled her scent with jagged breaths. I heard my lips of their own accord chanting, " My, Bella. My, Bella."

"I'm here, Edward." Bella whispered softly to me. My heart soared.

"Bella, I'm so sorry." I glanced up at her begging for forgiveness and remembering all those months. Bella saw something in my face that caused salty tears to form in her eyes. I quickly started to rock her back and forth gently. "I'm sorry, so sorry. I'm so sorry, Bella." I apologized over and over.

I held Bella in my arms for a while and soon her breath became soft and her eyelids heavy. "Bella, you look tired" I commented to her lifting her from the floor we sat on and cradling her in my arms.

I rid with Bella while Alice drove us to her home. Alice also got her a new pair of clothes as she walked her upstairs passed Charlie. Bella's face lit up when she saw me sitting on the edge on her bed. She rushed to snuggle in my side. She took a deep breath letting it out in a content sigh.

I started to hum Bella's lullaby softly trying to coax her into a sweet sleep. When she was close to sleep I softly whispered, "Sleep my Bella, my angel. I will be here when you wake." Bella snuggled closer in response.

Bella soon was asleep. I watched her and listened to her breathing. I was full now. Complete even. I smiled down to my love brushing a strand of hair from her face. Then she mumbles something I could no longer doubt.

"Edward, I love you." Her sweet voice sounded. "Forever."

"Forever." I agreed.

**Ok that was Edward! If you liked it let me know, please. It is great to hear if other like it or not. **

**Please keep in mind this was a side project and my main story is Cloud Covered Moon. If you would like to check it out. ;}**


End file.
